Strange Toys and Shaking Tomatoes
by xPsychedelic Dreamerx
Summary: Spain wakes up to find a shaky little tomato. Oneshot! No yaoi, sorry. Filled with cuteness! M for Lovi's mouth!


**Strange Toys and Shaking Tomatoes**

My eyes fluttered open to find a teary eyed, pouting Lovi, sitting on my chest. He sniffled, rubbing one of his honey-coloured eyes. "T-Tomato bastard…" I sat up, holding my little tomate in my arms as he held onto my night shirt. Lovi shook as he began to cry, leaving a wet patch on my shoulder.

"What's wrong, mi tomate?" I asked, stroking his reddish-brown hair. This was strange behaviour for him… normally if he was sad or scared I would try to hug him and he would head-butt me straight in the gut. Which always hurt but it seemed to always make him feel the slightest bit better.

"There's… There's weird noises coming from my closet! And they won't stop!" Lovi sobbed, burying his face in the crook of my neck. Weird noises? What? Maybe a toy fell down and it something that made noises. Yeah that's gotta be it~! I mean, what else could it be?

I hushed him softly, rocking side to side. "It's okay… hush my little Lovi…" I whispered, "Do you want me to make it go away?" He just sobbed into my shirt before shaking his head.

"No! What if it's a monster?! What if it eats you?!" he continued to cry, clutching my shirt tighter. Aw~! My little Lovi does love me! I knew it! Stupid Arthur, telling me that Lovi hates me… I knew he was wrong! Haha!

I was silently grinning to myself until I heard Lovi give out a particularly loud sob. "Do you want to sleep in here tonight?" I asked as he pulled his face away from my shoulder. He looked up at me and nodded, his cheeks stained with tears and red like little tomatoes. I smiled warmly and laid him down on the bed, settling myself beside him.

He immediately took a fistful of my shirt and lay curled up beside me. I chuckled softly draping my arm over him and pulling him closer.

"What's so funny?" he asked, looking up at me with his signature pout. I grinned and kissed his forehead.

"Nothing mi tomate. Let's go to sleep~." I replied, resting my head on the pillow. I could hear him mutter 'Stupid bastard' before resting his head under my chin.

It was nights like these I loved. The nights when Lovi was too tired to get off the couch and I would stay with him, running my fingers through his hair. The nights he fell asleep on my chest when I read him 'The Ugly Duckling'. He always seemed to like that book for some reason. I've never had the chance to figure out why though.

I also love the days when we go out into the tomato field and pick the ripe ones. He always gets this adorable look of triumph when I tell him that the tomatoes he picked were riper than mine. I love those days when I've fallen asleep somewhere and I wake up to find a blanket clumsily draped over. Especially when it's the one with the cute little tomatoes on it~! Ah, I remember that time Lovi was going through my drawers! He hadn't even realized that my tomato boxers were on his head! It was so adorable!

But you wanna know what my favourite moment of _all time _is? Huh? Do ya? Do ya? Well, it doesn't matter if you don't because I'm going to tell you anyway!

_It's every single moment with my little tomate._

Soft snoring distracted me from my thoughts and I looked down at the small child in my arms. I nearly died when I saw his face. Lovi had the most innocent look, a little bit of drool peeking out from his mouth. I had to stop myself from laughing. It was just too cute~! Looking at him now, you would've never have guessed that he had a mouth that could easily match a sailor's any day.

I closed my eyes for the second time that night, a smile on my face.

_I'm so glad I have my little tomato by my side…_

**A/N: Here's a crappy little oneshot. I originally started out writing something **_**extremely**_** depressing but then my bestie texted me and I felt like Spain skipping through a field of tomatoes and flowers~! XD She has that effect on me… Which is weird. XD So yeah. I hope you liked~. Review? Pretty please with a Lovi on top? Bahahaha. XD**


End file.
